shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Maze
Emily Magic Maze is a fantastic place in an old castle , which located inside the city of Mystic Falls . Therefore , entering the maze you must take the flying ships across the waterfalls . Magic Maze is a place filled with adventure , which inside has hundreds of ways to destination . Every way is challenging . It is not only a trouble way , but also a way that you will meet a lot of back rooms and you must solve all the problems in the back rooms escaping from it , you can have a chance to go ahead . Every steps depends on your intelligence , would you like to have a try ? City Mystic Falls City article: Mystic Falls Mystic Falls is a city located atop of a floating landmass that sails across the skies of the Shan Shui steppes. It has never-ending waterfalls that slip over the edges of the floating island, has flying ships for transport and sells a special seven-colored-bean as food. Description Appearance Outside As Magic Maze located inside the Mystic Fall , so accessing to the Magic Maze is not easy . There are a large amount of dense forest outside the maze , but there are many birds on the tree . And there are also lots of animals walking on the ground , such as tiger , deer , bear etc, some are discovering the food , some are just having a rest . There is a white fence around the maze . Many grasses and colorful floweres are growing beside the fence . In front of the building , it is a blue lake , which the water is very clear , but a great deal of seven-coloured-bean are also growing in the lake . It is incredibly pretty . Besides , there is a bridge linked with the castle . The roof of the castle is pointed , and the wall of the castle are made of lots of pieces of mixed stole , except the windows can be seen . It can be imagined that is delicated. Moreover , there is a big clock on the wall , even at night it will glow with blue light . The door is arch wood door , and the window is made of the ordinary glass . Inside There are two floors in the building when you have a first glance at it . The first floor is a roomy room . There is a big desk made of stole , said the instruction of entering the maze . Furthermore , there are many picture on the floor . some are the kings or famous character , some are the picture of the maze , etc . But it is not bright , making people feel fear or curious . Between the first floor and second floor , there is a stair . The second floor has many door , and each door accesses to different maze . Inside the maze , there are dark light and exciting music . Only if you go the right way can you have an opportunity to enter the adytums . The adytums is like a machine , which will tell you how to do . If you do correctly , you will go to the next level . If you really feel trouble , there is a red switch on the wall . You press it , and it will give you a tips . Age TBA Purpose Magic Maze is built for the people who like adventure . It can practise the intelligence of people . Let people have brave and positive attitude towards setback in life . It is a good place for people to challenge yourselves. People Owners * Super Don James Residents * Dorrit Bronte * Super Don James Users Residents of Mystic Falls enjoys adventure . = = Category:Location Page